Nebelvír a Zmijozel
by SallyPejr
Summary: Zmijozelští a Nebelvírští jsou vždy proti sobě. V tomhle ročníku jsou ale hned dvě dvojce, které toto pravidlo porušují - Evansová a Snape už se rozešli, Watson a Holmes se ještě přátelí. Šestý ročník jejich studia... (PotterLock, TeenLock)
1. Chapter 1

Nebelvírský famfrpálový tým konečně přistane na zemi.

„Adamsi, už je tma, co kdybys tohle mučení už ukončil?" ozve se Watson a protáhne si zkřehlé prsty, ve kterých držel pálku.

„Vadí ti, jak řídím tým?" naježí se kapitán okamžitě.

„Nech si tu paranoiu na jindy, Adamsi." postaví se na stranu odrážeče jeden ze střelců. „Jsme fakt utahaní, tak nám dej pokoj. Pozítří máme zápas, musíme si odpočinout."

„My ti to vyhrajeme, Georgi, pohár zůstane nám, neboj. Ale zkus trochu vypustit páru nebo se zhroutíš a budeme muset hledat náhradu."

Adams se dívá na svých šest spoluhráčů. Na chvíli to vypadá, že se chce hádat, ale pak jen zavrtí hlavou a zhluboka si povzdechne.

„Jo, sorry, lidi. Já jen nechci být ten kapitán, co nás připraví o pohár."

„To bys musel mít úplně jiný tým." ušklíbne se Potter. „My ti to vyhrajeme, že jo?!" křikne na celý stadion.

„Jasně!" zahuláká celý tým nadšeně.

„Tak jo. Tak jo." zvedne Adams ruce, jako by se vzdával. „Až do soboty vám dám s famfrpálem pokoj. Nebo se o to aspoň pokusím."

„Uvidíme." poplácá ho Watson po rameni.

„Padejte do sprchy!" křikne Adams a nadšeně se zazubí.

Potter má pravdu. Má skvělý tým, s nimi nemůže prohrát. Nikdo ze střelců nemá takové skóre na zápas jako Macdonaldová. Žádný z odrážečů nemá takovou ránu a mušku jako Watson. A žádný chytač, kam až paměť přítomných sahá, není tak obratný jako Potter. A zbytek týmu je taky skvělý. Mrzimor má letos úžasnou formu, předehnal i Zmijozel a Havranspár, ale je ne. Je nedostanou. Pohár je jejich.

- - o - -

John Watson jde chodbou zpátky na kolej, na sobě famfrpálový dres a přes rameno hozené koště. Je unavený a nejraději by rovnou padl do postele a spal, ale cítí se skvěle. Jsou výborný tým a sobotní zápas mají v podstatě v kapse.

„Tak už jste skončili?" ozve se za Johnem tichý hlas a vzápětí se vedle nebelvírského objeví další student. Tentokráte hubený dlouhán ze Zmijozelu.

„Jo. George je jako posedlý, nechal by nás trénovat do rána, kdyby mu to prošlo." zazubí se John nadšeně.

„Hlavně, že ses nenudil." zabrble si Sherlock pod nos.

„Byl jsem pryč tři hodiny. Neříkej, že sis za tu dobu nenašel nic, čím by ses zabavil." prohodí John a zvědavě se na svého kamaráda podívá.

„Snape je zase v učebně lektvarů. Háže kletby na každého, kdo přijde." řekne Sherlock znechuceně.

„Co? Už zase?" diví se John. „Já vím, že je v lektvarech machr, ale celý šesťák je jimi jako posedlý. Už je skoro jako ty."

„A to je špatně?" zamračí se Sherlock nespokojeně.

„U tebe je to úplně normální, ale u ostatních je to- nezvyklé." pokrčí John rameny.

„Chová se tak, co se rozešel s Evansovou." řekne Sherlock po chvíli.

„Vždyť spolu nechodili." zamračí se John nechápavě. „Teda byli nejlepší kámoši, ale nechodili spolu."

„Ale Snape je do Evansové zamilovaný. Je to tak očividné, že si toho snad musela všimnout celá škola. Kromě Evansové, což je pro tyto případy typické." řekne Sherlock rychle.

„No tak jo, tak to ví celá škola kromě Evansové a mě." mávne John rukou.

To už došli k Buclaté dámě. Otvorem v obrazu právě procházejí nějací studenti. Na Johna se nadšeně usmějí a kývnou mu na pozdrav, ale na Sherlocka vrhají samé podezíravě pohledy.

„Půjdeš dál?" kývne John hlavou směrem k obrazu.

„Chceš vzít zmijozelského do sídla nebelvírských?" ušklíbne se Sherlock.

„Byls tam už kolikrát. Přežijou to i dneska." mávne John rukou.

„Už se vám odsud podařilo vystrnadit Snapea, myslím, že jsem další v pořadí." řekne Sherlock klidně.

„A ty se necháš?" zvedne John obočí, ale pak se usměje. „Zvu tě tam já, to jim musí stačit. Pojď." kývne hlavou a chce projít obrazem, ale Sherlock ho zastaví.

„Dneska nemůžu, máme rodinou poradu." řekne Sherlock neochotně a strčí si ruce do kapes.

„Rodinou poradu?" zamračí se John nechápavě.

„Ještě dneska jedu domů, Mycroft mě vyzvedne. Nechtějí mi říct, co se děje, ale asi něco vážného. Budu pryč celý víkend." vysvětluje Sherlock neochotně.

„Muselo se stát něco vážného, jinak by tě nechtěli odvést." zamračí se John ustaraně. „Doufám, že jsou všichni v pořádku."

„Kdyby se jim něco stalo, už by to bylo v Denním věštci." mávne Sherlock rukou, jako by mu na vlastní rodině nezáleželo. I když ona je to v podstatě trochu pravda.

„Chtěl jsem vidět tvůj vítězný zápas." řekne Sherlock potichu.

„Já ti ho pak celý odvyprávím." zazubí se John, ale pak zase zvážní. Mrzí ho, že tady Sherlock nebude.

„Uvidíme se v neděli večer." kývne Sherlock po chvíli ticha hlavou.

„Ahoj." rozloučí se John a pokusí se o úsměv.

Naposledy se na sebe podívají, než se každý vydá do své společenské místnosti.


	2. Chapter 2

Poslední famfrpálový zápas sezóny, Nebelvír vs. Mrzimor. Dlouho očekávaný zápas, během kterého se teprve rozhodne, kdo vyhraje školní pohár – favorizovaní a vždy vítězní lvi nebo překvapení sezóny jezevci?

A aby si to fanoušci pořádně užili, nebyl zápas do samého konce rozhodnutý. Nakonec vše záleželo na chytačích a nebýt skvělé mušky nebelvírského odrážeče, kterému se podařilo trefit mrzimorského chytače, kdo ví, jak by to skončilo.

Ale nakonec vyhrál Nebelvír. Zlatorudé moře fanoušků jásalo tak, že málem zvedlo stadion a oslavu ve společenské místnosti musela ukončit profesorka McGonagalová. Byli už skoro tři ráno, ale stejně ji její studenti poslechli jen velice neochotně. Před školním trestem je zachránilo jen to, že druhý den nebylo vyučování.

- - o - -

John leží skrytý ve stínu rozložitého buku a lenivě sleduje třpytící se jezero. Nemá co dělat, a tak jen odpočívá po probdělé noci a čeká, až bude oběd.

„A, Watson." Ozve se nad ním trochu překvapený, trochu znuděný hlas.

„Black." Identifikuje John spolužáka a posadí se. „Co ty tady a sám? Chodíte s Potterem málem jako dvojčata."

„Od tebe to sedí, když bez Holmese nedáš ani ránu." Vrátí mu Sirius s úšklebkem.

„Asi si nemáme co vyčítat." Zazubí se John.

Sirius si sedne vedle něj a na chvíli oba mlčí. Už šestým rokem spolu bydlí v jedné ložnici, ale nikdy se spolu nijak moc nebavili. Sirius Black a James Potter už od nástupu tvoří nerozlučnou dvojci, stejně jako John Watson a Sherlock Holmes. A protože je Sherlock ze Zmijozelu a navíc není vůči lidem zrovna nejpřátelštější, i další dva nebelvírští se přirozeně přátelí víc s Jamesem a Siriusem. Ovšem John se všemi vychází dobře, i když se občas špičkuje s Jamesem ohledně famfrpálu a školních trestů.

„Holmesovi se něco stalo? Sedím tady už pět minut a ještě se na mě nešklebí." Zeptá se Sirius po chvilce.

„On se nešklebí. Jen má všechny za idioty." Brání John kamaráda. „Jel na víkend domů." Odpoví na otázku. Zakloní se dozadu a opře se o natažené ruce.

„A kdes ty nechal tu vaši bandu?"

„Peter je na ošetřovně, protože sletěl ze schodů, Remus se zavřel do knihovny a James má rande s Lily." Pokrčí Sirius rameny.

„S Lily?" zopakuje John nevěřícně. „Já myslel, že ho má za totálního blbečka."

„Poslední rok se trochu spravil. Aspoň před Lily. Ukecal ji během oslavy poháru." Vysvětlí Sirius krátce.

„Kdo by nešel randit s hrdinou zápasu?" usměje se John a zahledí se na jezero.

„No, bez toho tvýho potlouku by to nejspíš nezvládl. To uznal i James. Dobrá rána." Prohodí Sirius.

„Ještě nevíš, jestli jsem nemířil na Pottera." Ušklíbne se John pobaveně, ale je na něm vidět, že ho chvála těší.

Sirius si trochu poposedne a zapře se o ruce jako John. Opět se oba odmlčí. John si trochu protáhne dlaně a znovu se o ně opře. Rukou něco nahmatá a bezmyšlenkovitě po tom začne přejíždět prsty.

„A co vlastně-" začne John po chvíli a obrátí se na Siriuse, ale hned se zarazí. „Seš úplně rudý." Řekne John překvapeně.

„Jo, no totiž-" Řekne Sirius nejistě a podívá se na zem mezi nimi.

John sleduje jeho pohled a celý zrudne. To, s čím si celou dobu hraje, je Blackova ruka.

„Ježiši, promiň. Já jsem-" John zmlkne a posune ruku stranou.

„Ne, to je dobrý, mně to nevadí." Řekne Sirius vážně.

„Opravdu?" zeptá se John udiveně a hledí na spolužáka.

„Opravdu." Přikývne Sirius pomalu hlavou a položí svou ruku na Johnovu.

Odrážeč na ni překvapeně pohlédne, ale pak se trochu pousměje a podívá se zpátky na Siriuse. Ani si neuvědomil, že se k Blackovi naklonil trochu blíž. Oba dva si hledí do očí; jedny jsou černé, druhé jasně modré.

Nakonec se políbí. Jen opatrný dotek rtů, který ale velice rychle přejde v pořádné políbení. Johna jen mimochodem napadne, že se tady líbá se Siriusem Blackem. Než se ale stačí rozhodnout, jestli mu to vadí nebo ne, leží už na zádech a snaží se dostat pod hábit mladíkovi, který se na něm válí. Během chvíle mají oba dva rozepnuté pláště, košile i kalhoty.

Sirius přejede rty po Johnově čelisti a začne ho líbat na krk, čímž z něj vyloudí spokojené zasténání. John zatáhne břicho, aby mezi sebe a Siriuse narval ruku. Black překvapeně zalapá po dechu, když je John oba chytne do ruky a začne přejíždět po celé jejich délce. Netrvá to dlouho, než se zpod stromu ozve dvojí velice hlasité a velice spokojené zasténání.

Zůstanou ležet jeden na druhém, zpocení, zadýchaní a unavení, ale také naprosto spokojení. Teprve po chvíli se Sirius pohne a lehne si vedle Johna.

„Vypadáme jako prasata." Prohodí Sirius tiše.

John zvedne hlavu a krátce se podívá na svoje a Siriusovo břicho. Jen zavrtí hlavou a potichu se rozchechtá.

„V klidu." Mávne rukou a podívá se s úsměvem na Siriuse. „Domácí skřítkové se neptají." Utře se cípem svého hábitu a dá si dopořádku oblečení.

Sirius ho napodobí, takže za chvíli už oba sedí v trávě, svoje špinavé hábity smuchlané vedle sebe. Oba mlčí, nejistí, co teď říct nebo udělat.

„Myslíš, že už bude čas na oběd? Mám docela hlad." Řekne John a postaví se.

„Něco bych si dal." Usoudí Sirius a taky si stoupne.

Krátce se na sebe usmějí a bok po boku se vydají do školy.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ahoj, jak bylo doma?" zazubí se John na Sherlocka, sotva ho uvidí.

Holmes se zarazí a pozorně si Johna prohlédne od hlavy až k patě.

John okamžitě zrudne a snaží se nemyslet na to, co vše si o něm Sherlock může vydedukovat.

„Řekneš mi, proč jsi musel domů?" zeptá se John znovu.

„Děda měl pohřeb. Na čtení závěti musela být celá rodina." řekne Sherlock krátce a zahledí se kamsi jinam.

„Tvůj děda? To mě mrzí." řekne John trochu překvapeně, trochu lítostivě.

„A proč? Vždyť jsi ho neznal." řekne Sherlock udiveně.

„Ale byl to tvůj děda." pokrčí John rameny.

Sherlockův obličej pořád zůstává ve výrazu zdvořilého údivu.

„Ale nech to být." mávne John rukou. Některé věci nemá cenu se Sherlockem řešit.

„Chceš slyšet o zápase? Byl úžasný!" změní John téma.

„Prý jsi pomohl Potterovi vyhrát." prohodí Sherlock s klidem.

„Trochu." mávne John rukou a začne Sherlockovi vyprávět, jak celý zápas probíhal. V nadšeném vyprávění o milovaném sportu ho nezastaví ani to, že se oba po večerce toulají po chodbách a měli by tudíž být potichu.

- - o - -

Následující týden ve škole se nesl v dozvuku famfrpálového vítězství. Nebelvírští hráči byli oslavováni a mrzimorští byli alespoň chváleni. Celý Nebelvír žil událostmi uplynulého víkendu.

John o to víc, že si nebyl jistý, jaký vztah je vlastně mezi ním a Siriusem. Oba nebelvírští spolu mluví stejně málo jako předtím. John běhá po škole se Sherlockem a Sirius s Jamesem a zbytkem jejich party (Pettitgrewa už pustili z ošetřovny.) Oba se chovají, jako by se nic nestalo.

Druhý Johnův problém je, že si není jistý, jestli chce, aby o tomhle Sherlock věděl. Sám netuší proč, ale tohle by před ním rád utajil. Naštěstí to vypadá, že má Sherlock úplně jiné problémy, než je Johnův sexuální život.

Sherlock už od základní školy zbožňoval chemické pokusy a později pokusy s lektvary. Problém byl v tom, že ve škole jsou pokusy povolené jen v učebně lektvarů. A tu teď ve dne v noci okupuje Severus Snape a ten odmítá kohokoliv pouštět dovnitř.

Problém by nastal, i kdyby je do učebny pustil, protože se Severus stal alergickým na nebelvírské studenty a Sherlock je už od přírody neschopný spolupráce nebo alespoň tolerace druhých. Společná přítomnost Sherlocka, Johna a Severuse v jedné učebně by nejspíš skončila zničením celé místnosti.

A od chvíle, kdy se školou prohnala zpráva, že Potter chodí s Evansovou (což bylo hned v pondělí ráno), Snape z učebny odchází, snad jen když musí na vyučování. A dohání tím Sherlocka k šílenství.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hele, já vím, že jejich rozvrh hodin nedává pro šestý ročník smysl, a že by každý měl studovat vybrané předměty pro svá budoucí povolání, ale takhle se mi to snadněji píše, oke? Veškeré stížnosti a připomínky pište do komentů..._

* * *

V pátek ráno Johnovi přišel dopis nebo spíš jen krátký vzkaz, což ho dost udivilo. Jen vyjímečně dostává dopisy, jejich rodinná sova toho moc nevydrží a tuhle navíc vůbec nezná. I tak si ale vzkaz přebere.

_-Po vyučování, astronomická věž. Nikdo tam nebude. SB-_

John odolá nutkání se rozhlédnout po nebelvírském stole a najít u něj Siriuse.

Odpověď už mu poslat nemůže, protože pták, který ji přinesl, už je pryč, ale to nevadí. Věří, že Sirius bude na určeném místě čekat. John schová vzkaz do brašny a vrátí se k jídlu.

- - o - -

Poslední hodina, kterou v pátek nebelvírští mají, jsou dějiny čar a kouzel společně se Zmijozelem. Ti pak ještě mají dvojhodinovku lektvarů.

John a Sherlock jako vždy sedí v zadních lavicích a nekonečně se nudí. Zatímco si Sherlock píše nějaké poznámky do diáře, John se rozhlíží po třídě.

Kus před nimi sedí v lavicích jeho spolubydlící. Peter s tupým výrazem hledí z okna, Remus (navzdory uspávajícímu hlasu profesora) poslouchá výklad a píše si poznámky na pergamen, Sirius se jako vždy houpe na židli a tváří se znuděně a James si posílá psaníčka s Lily. Obsah jejich vzkazů není složité uhodnout vzhledem k jejich zamilovaně zpitomnělým úsměvům. Kus od nich sedí Snape. Ten většinu času hledí do jakési učebnice, ale občas vrhne zoufalý pohled směrem k Evansové nebo nenávistný namířený na Pottera.

John si vzpomene, co mu o nich řekl Sherlock – že je Severus zamilovaný do Lily. Teď už se tomu nediví. Spíš nechápe, že si toho nevšiml dřív.

John jen zavrtí hlavou a znovu sjede pohledem na Siriuse. Black se holkám vždycky líbil. John se tomu vůbec nedivil a teď, když si ho prohlíží, musí si tu teorii potvrdit. Sirius má něco do sebe.

Z lavice vedle něj se ozve tiché prasknutí a napůl spolknutá nadávka. John se podívá na Sherlocka, kterému se nějak podařilo při psaní zlomit brk.

„Co blbneš?" nechápe John.

„Potřebuju nové pero." zamumle rozčílený Sherlock. Automaticky se natáhne po Johnově tašce a začne se v ní přehrabovat.

„Hele, co kdyby ses zeptal?" zamračí se John, ale než stačí Sherlockovi tašku sebrat, tak ji Holmes pustí. „Aspoň jedno malý prosím nebo dík by tě nezabilo." brble si John nespokojeně pod nosem, ale opravdová zloba to nemí. Na to zná Sherlocka i jeho zvyky příliš dlouho.

- - o - -

Na astromonickou věž je mimo vyučování vstup zakázán, takže krom školníka nebo dohližejicích profesorů tam John nemůže nikoho potkat. Přesto je dost nervózní, když vystupuje na nejvyšší věž školy – částečně kvůli možnému školnímu trestu a taky kvůli Siriusovi.

John se chvíli zdržel se Sherlockem, takže ho nijak nepřekvapí, že už na něj Black čeká.

„Už jsem myslel, že nepříjdeš." prohodí Sirius a trochu se pousměje.

„Schůzka s tebou? To znělo lákavě." pokrčí John rameny, ale taky se usmívá. Hodí si brašnu na zem ke zdi a vydá se k Blackovi.

Potkají se uprostřed cesty.

„Mám dotaz." řekne John tiše, s obličejem sotva pár centimetrů od toho Siriusova. „Tohle není chození, tak co je to?"

„Chození to není, to bysme do sebe museli být zamilovaní." řekne Sirius a přejede dlaněmi po Johnovích bocích a žebrech.

„A to nejsme?" ujišťuje se John.

„Jsem snad pro tebe nejdůležitější osoba na světě?" zeptá se Sirius s pozvednutým obočím.

„To je pravda, každý máme někoho." pokýve John hlavou, zatímco Siriusovi pomalu rozepíná hábit. „Takže spíš přátelství s výhodami. To nezní špatně." ušklíbne se John.

„Rád bych se nějaké té výhody dočkal." zamračí se Sirius. Jeho slova znějí skoro jako tiché zavrčení.

„Moje chyba." pokrčí John rameny a s lehce pootevřenými rty Blacka políbí.


	5. Chapter 5

Johna Sirius se spolu scházeli už asi týden. Jejich vztah byl v podstatě tajemstvím, nikdo o něm nevěděl, i když už se jim dvakrát nebo třikrát stalo, že je málem někdo přistihl.

Scházeli se jen kvůli svým tělesným potřebám, žádná láska nebo zamilovanost v tom nebyla. Sirius měl pravdu, když řekl, že pro sebe nejsou nejdůležitějšími osobami na světě. John by nikdy nevyměnil Sherlocka za Siriuse a Sirius by se pro Johna nevzdal Jamese. Oba to o tom druhém vědí, ale nevadí jim to.

- - o - -

Johna kromě tajných schůzek se Siriusem a ututlávánim poměru s ním zaměstnávaly i starosti o Sherlocka. V posledních dnech byl Holmes čím dál náladovější a uhádanější. Důkazem toho budiž fakt, že se hádal i s Johnem. Nejraději si ovšem svoje nálady vyléval na Snapeovi.

Ačkoliv John nikdy neměl se Severusem nějak skvělé vztahy, musel uznat, že on jediný se ve škole aspoň trochu blíží Sherlockově genialitě. A v oblasti lektvarů ho možná i trochu převyšuje. Je proto pro Holmese ideálním protivníkem, schopným se s ním hádat a dokonce i bojovat za pomoci hůlek.

Krom Sherlockova odreagování to má ale za následek i každodenní školní tresty.

Zatímco celá škola (oprava – všechny holky) řešila, že nebelvírská prefektka chodí s jejich slavným chytačem, John uvažoval nad tím, jestli si Sherlock stihne všechny tresty odpykat dřív, než skončí školní rok. A taky by rád věděl, proč se Sherlock celý den chová jako idiot, a co ho na Snapeovi tak strašně štve. Byl by mnohem radši, kdyby byl Sherlock zase ten samý namyšlený, sebecentrický pitomec, co má všechny za idioty, jako obvykle.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock má mít ještě lektvary, ale celá dvojhodinovka odpadla, takže mají zmijozelští zkrácené vyučování. Sherlock okamžitě vyrazí pryč z hradu a nazdařbůh se vydá po školních pozemcích. Normálně by šel hledat Johna do společenské místnosti Nebelvíru, ale tentokrát ne. Ví dost dobře, co teď John dělá. Že je někdo s Blackem. Sherlock se naštvaně zamračí a ještě o trochu zrychlí. Zastaví se až u jezera, kde doufá, že bude mít dostatek soukromí, aby se uklidnil. Nechce vědět, co zrovna teď John a Black nejspíš dělají.

Zastávka u jezera mu doopravdy odvede myšlenky jinam, ale rozhodně ho neuklidní. Na břehu se totiž objevil Snape.

Oba zmijozelští hned zaregistrují nepřítele a v jejich obličejích se promítnou skoro identické nenávistné pohledy.

„Snape."

„Holmes."

„Jak to, že neničíš učebnu svými idiotskými pokusy?"

„Jak to, že nešmíruješ Watsona a Blacka, jak si to spolu rozdávají?"

Víc není třeba k tomu, aby Sherlock zaútočil. Ovšem Snape je s hůlkou stejně schopný jako on.

- - o - -

John je zrovna ve vstupní síni a baví se s Adamsem o mistrovství světa ve famfrpále, když se objeví nějaký prvák, že se u jezera bojuje hůlkami. Johnovi stačí jen slyšet, že jsou oba rváči ze Zmijozelu a je mu jasné, o koho se jedná.

Okamžitě se rozběhne ven a nestará se ani o Adamse ani o ostatní studenty. Musí Sherlocka a Snapea zarazit dřív, než na ně příjdou učitelé. Mají oba už tolik problémů, že by je klidně mohli i vyhodit.

- - o - -

Každá bitka na škole okamžitě vyvolá odezvu – najde si své diváky. Ani Bradavice nejsou vyjímkou, obzvláště když jde o kouzelnický souboj.

Sherlock a Severus po sobě metají jednu kletbu za druhou a vržená i odražená kouzla lítají všemi směry. Zvědaví diváci se drží docela daleko, aby je některé z letících kouzel nezasáhlo, ale oběma bojujícím je jedno, že okolo někdo stojí, nebo že na ně někdo křičí. Chtějí jen ublížit jeden druhému.

Že je souboj opravdu vážný, Johnovi dojde hned, když uvidí nenávistně zkřivené obličeje dvou zmijozelských. Okamžitě se s hůlkou v ruce vydá k nim, aby souboj zastavil.

„Sherlocku! Snape! Nechte toho!" huláká John, ale ti dva si ho nevšímají a dál po sobě hážou kletby.

John štítovým kouzlem, kterým se celou dobu chrání, odrazí jedno kouzlo, které náhodou letělo jeho směrem, a to v trávníku vyryje hlubokou spálenou díru.

„Do prdele." zamumle John. Tohle je doopravdy vážný souboj, protože ti dva používají i černou magii. Jestli na to příjde někdo z učitelů... Johnovi je jasné, ža tady domluvy nepomůžou. Musí tuhle bitku prostě ukončit.

„Petrificus totalus!" křikne John a mávne hůlkou směrem k oběma zmijozelským. Jenže tím musel porušit štítové kouzlo a jedna z kledeb ho zasáhne do ramene. John stačí jen překvapeně vyjeknout, než spadne na zem.

Nad ním už nelétají žádná kouzla, takže Sherlock a Snape už nebojují. Místo toho nad sebou John uvidí ustaraný obličej profesorky McGonagalové.

„Vydržte, Watsone, hned se dostanete na ošetřovnu." řekne mu ředitelka koleje chlácholivě a hůlkou mu mává kolem ramene. Bolest ustoupí na snesitelnou míru.

Profesorka se obrátí ke zvědavcům okolo.

„Adamsi, Lupine, Evansová. Odveďte ty dva do ředitelny. Pottere, zaběhněte na ošetřovnu a informujte madam Pomfreyovou, že jí přineseme pacienta. Blacku, vy mi pomůžete s Watsonem." zaúkoluje profesorka své studenty.

Sirius s podmračeným výrazem pomůže Johnovi na nohy, ale musí ho podepírat, i když stojí.

„Zvládnete to, Watsone, po svých?" zeptá se McGonagalová opatrně.

„Jo." přikývne John, aniž by ji pořádně poslouchal. Očima sleduje tři nebelvírské, kteří s pomocí levitačního kouzla odvádějí zkamenělého Sherlocka a Severuse.

Do ředitelny studenti chodí jen s opravdovými problémy, což tenhle souboj rozhodně je. Mohli by ty dva i vyhodit ze školy, ale to John nechce.

„Pojď." řekne Sirius tiše a trochu do Johna šťouchne. „I kdyby ho vyhodili, tak se staví na ošetřovně."

„Jo." hlesne John a s Blackovou pomocí a pod dohledem ustarané profesorky se vydá do školy.


	7. Chapter 7

Madam Pomfreyová Johna ošetřila hned a slibovala mu, že ruka bude úplně v pořádku, ale zůstane mu jizva. Jedním dechem dodala, že nechápe, jak můžou studenti používat kouzla, jako je tohle, čímž Johna zrovna neuklidnila. Nakonec Watsona uspala nějakým lektvarem a Black dostal za úkol ho hlídat a přivolat profesorku McGonagalovou hned, jak se John probudí.

- - o - -

„Proč mu prostě neřekneš, že seš do něj zabouchnutý?"

„Jsme jen přátelé, Blacku."

„Jo, a proto se navzájem svlíkáte očima."

„O co ti jde? John přece chodí s tebou. Nebo už tě omrzel, že ho dohazuješ jiným?"

„Jen spolu spíme, nic citového v tom není."

John se pohne a mumlaná hádka, která nad ním probíhala, je ukončena.

„Za chvíli je vzhůru. Jdu pro McGonagalovou." zvedne se Sirius ze židle vedle Johnovi postele a odejde.

Vyprovází ho Holmesův podmračený pohled. Když se ale Sherlock obrátí na Johna, má ve tváři ustaraný výraz, který se rychle změní na překvapený, když zjistí, že mu John pohled vrací.

„Ahoj." hlesne John rozespale a trochu se zamračí. „Co ti řekl Brumbál? Nevyhodil tě, že ne?" zeptá se ustaraně.

„Jediné porušení školního řádu a letím." řekne Sherlock tiše.

John si s úlevou oddechne, ale sotva se posadí, tak se zatváří ustaraně.

„Budem si při všech těch pokusech dávat bacha." řekne vážně.

„Myslel jsem, že když jsi teď s Blackem, že už o pokusy nebudeš mít zájem." řekne Sherlock a podívá se na madam Pomfreyovou, která cosi přerovnává ve skříni.

John okamžitě zrudne.

„Sirius ti o tom řekl?" zeptá se opatrně.

„Vydedukoval jsem si to sám. Že spolu chodíte už od famfrpálu."

„A proč jsi něco neřekl?" nechápe John.

„A co jsem měl říct?" zamračí se na něj Sherlock. „Měl jsem se s tebou začít hádat nebo rvát? Nechci-" Sherlock se zarazí a zase uhne pohledem.

„Nechceš co?" vyzvídá John.

„Nechci skončit jako Snape." odpoví mu Sherlock neochotně. „Nechci se s tebou začít hádat a říct něco, čím si tě znepřátelím. A já takové věci říkám pořád."

„No tak. Dohadujeme se spolu pořád a nikdy sis ze mě nepřítele neudělal." řekne John chlácholivě.

„Jenže tentokrát bych tu hádku bral vážně a urazil bych něčím tebe i Blacka a ty bys pak- Nechci skončit jako Snape." zamumle Sherlock a s rudými tvářemi zmizí.

- - o - -

Madam Pomfreyová si Johna na ošetřovně nechala přes víkend. Rameno se zdárně zahojilo a John mohl ruku používat, jako by se jí nikdy nic nestalo. Po zranění zůstala jen oválná jizva.

Za dva dny ho na ošetřovně navštívil snad celý Nebelvír s famfrpálovým týmem v čele, což občas madam Pomfreyovou dohánělo k šílenství. Jediný, kdo se naukázal, byl Sherlock. A ani Sirius ani nikdo jiný nedokázal Johnovi říct, kde zmijozelský je nebo co dělá.


	8. Chapter 8

Nebelvír a Zmijozel byli vždy znepřátelené koleje a přátelství mezi nimi bylo považováno za holou nemožnost. Ale ten rok se našli hned dva páry, které to porušily.

Severus Snape se s Lily Evansovou znal už před nástupem do Bradavic. To on ji seznámil se světem kouzel a pomáhal jí chápat magii i čaroděje. Nikdo (obzvláště z Nebelvíru) nechápal, proč se Lily přátelí s tím zmijozelským s nemytou hlavou, ale pro Lily byl Severus její nejlepší kamarád, i když se jí občas nelíbilo, jaké kamarády si Severus mezi zmijozelskými našel. Že je do ní Severus zamilovaný, toho si Lily nikdy nevšimla. On jí to nikdy neřekl ze strachu z odmítnutí a ztráty Lily. A než se k tomu odhodlal, pohádal se s ní a Lily s ním ukončila veškeré kontakty. Nepomohlo ani to, že se chtěl omluvit. Lily ho začala ignorovat a Severus tak přišel o jedinou osobu, kterou miloval. A miluje.

Sherlock Holmes a John Watson se znali už od základní školy a velice rychle se stali nejlepšími přáteli, bez ohledu na rozdílné poměry rodin a charaktery. Sherlock zbožňoval porušování pravidel a pokusy a John zbožňoval dobrodružství a práci se Sherlockem. A to se nezměnilo, ani když je klobouk poslal do znepřátelených kolejí. Nikdo (obzvláště z Nebelvíru) nechápal, proč se John přátelí s namyšleným zmijozelským, ale pro Johna byl Sherlock jeho nejlepší přítel, i když se mu občas nelíbilo, jak se Sherlock chová k jiným lidem. Že je do něj Sherlock zamilovaný, toho si John nikdy nevšimnul. On mu to nikdy neřekl ze strachu z odmítnutí a ztráty Johna. A než se k tomu odhodlal, začal se John stýkat se Siriusem Blackem. Sherlock by nejraději Blacka proklel. Pokáždé, když ho potkal, chtěl mu vrazit pěstí. Ale věděl, že nic z toho neudělá. Kdyby Blacka napadl, John by se mohl postavit na stranu nebelvírského. A to Sherlock nechtěl. Nechtěl se s ním hádat. Nechtěl dopadnout jako Snape - přijít kvůli jedné hádce o tu jedinou osobu na světě, na které mu kdy záleželo.

Proto svůj vztek Holmes vybíjel jinde a Snape se k tomu hodil ideálně. Oba zmijozelští byli vzteklí, že jejich milovaní chodí s někým jiným a potřebovali si svou zlost někde vybít. Chtěli ublížit jen jeden druhému (a dvěma nebelvírským), aby to nebyli jen oni, kdo trpí. Zranění Johna ovšem nebylo v plánu.

Když je ředitel propustil, šel Sherlock hned na ošetřovnu. Našel tam Blacka, ale ten ho nenechal odejít, i když Sherlock chtěl. Místo toho mu začal předhazovat, že je do Johna zamilovaný, a že by mu to měl říct. A John se víc staral o to, jestli Sherlocka nevyhodili a ani jednou se nezmínil o boji se Snapem. Ani o tom, že to mohlo být Sherlockovo kouzlo, které ho zranilo.

Nejhorší pro Sherlocka bylo, že mu skoro řekl pravdu, ale nakonec to neudělal. Nemohl prostě jen tak říct, že na Blacka žárlí, protože John chodí s nebelvírským a ne s ním. Nemohl Johnovi jen tak říct, že je do něj zamilovaný. A tak radši utekl.


	9. Chapter 9

„Hej, Johne, co ty tady sám?" zahlaholí Adams a plácne svého spoluhráče do ramene. „Poslední dobou tady vůbec není vidět Holmes. To ses s tím idiotem konečně přestal kámošit?"

„Sherlock není idiot." zamračí se John.

„Podle mě je." hádá se George. „Jedna věc je, že se chtěl servat s tím druhým zmijozelským, ale napadl i tebe. To si kámoši nedělají, i když co se dá od Zmijozelských čekat?"

„Sklapni, Adamsi!" okřikne ho John a naštvaně se postaví. „Sherlock je můj kámoš, tak ho přede mnou nepomlouvej, jo?"

Naštvaný Watson vyrazí pryč. Nejdřív jde jen tak, ale pak si to zamíří do sovince. Když s ním Sherlock neche mluvit, třeba mu odpoví na vzkaz.

_Mohl by ses mi přestat vyhýbat? Nevím, co jsem ti provedl, že se tak chováš. Počkám tě v učebně lektvarů. JW_

John dopíše vzkaz a poskládá ho, když se zarazí a přípíše ještě jednu větu.

_Jestli už se se mnou nechceš bavit, tak mi to, prosím, řekni._

Znovu vzkaz poskládá a přiváže ho k noze nejbližší sově.

- - o - -

Vždycky, když se John a Sherlock po nocích scházeli, domlouvali se na stejný čas – za deset jedenáct. Už si ani nevzpomínají, jak přišli zrovna na tuto dobu, ale dodržují to. Ovšem John je v učebně ve sklepení už chvíli po desáté.

Je mu jasné, že tím jen zbytečně riskuje, že ho někdo chytí, ale to je mu jedno. Chce prostě mluvit se Sherlockem. Musí si s ním pár věcí vyjasnit.

Holmes se v učebně objeví o tři čtvrtě na jedenáct a tváří se velice nejistě.

John se zvedne a postaví se kus před něj.

„Já-" začne Watson nervózně, ale pak si odkašle a začne znovu. „Doufám, žes nepřišel jen proto, abys mi řekl, že už se mnou nechceš mít nic společného."

„Proto jsem určitě nepřišel." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou.

John si s úlevou oddechne a trochu se pousměje. Přejde posledních pár kroků k Sherlockovi, chytne ho za tvář a políbí ho. Vzápětí ale rychle ustoupí dva kroky dozadu a nejistě se na Sherlocka dívá.

Holmes má ve tváři naprosto ohromený výraz a chvíli trvá, než se zmůže na nějakou slovní reakci.

„Tys mě políbil." hlesne Sherlock.

„Jo, já to totiž taky nechci." řekne John.

„A co?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Abys skončil jako Snape." pokrčí John rameny a s rudými tvářemi se pustí do vysvětlování. „Říkals, že se nechceš hádat, abys neskončil jako Snape a ten se pohádal s Lily a to byl konec jejich přátelství. A taky jsi říkal, že je do ní Snape zamilovaný, ale že jí to nikdy neřekl a ona to sama nepoznala. Říkals, že je to pro tyhle případy typické, že když jsou dva kámoši a jeden se zamiluje do druhého, že to tomu druhému nedojde. A od té doby, co jsme vyhráli pohár, tak se chováš divně, tak- tak jsem tě políbil." zakončí John svoje vyprávění.

Je úplně rudý, dlaně se mu potí a není si jistý, jestli se chce Sherlockovi podívat do tváře. Na dedukci tady byl vždycky Holmes, takže je docela možná, že to všechno pochopil naprosto a úplně špatně. A to by mohlo znamenat konec přátelství.

Sherlock na Johna na moment ohromeně hledí, ale pak k němu přejde blíž a políbí ho.

To Johnovi stačí jako důkaz, že si to vydedukoval správně. Pozdě, ale správně. A to, co s ním Sherlock pak udělal, mu to jen potvrdilo.


	10. Chapter 10

„Hej, Pottere!" křikne John za čtveřicí svých spolubydlících a rozběhne se k nim. „George chce začít s trénikem na příští sezónu, tak si na víkend nic neplánuj. Neomlouvá ani smrt, taže ani Lily." řekne John Jamesovi.

„Ale o víkendu jsou Prasinky." zamračí se Potter.

„A proto bude hřiště prázdný." pokrčí John rameny.

„Kde je ten Adams? Já ho asi zabiju." zanadává Potter a vyrazí pryč.

Remus si jen povzdechne a s Peterem, nadšeným z blížící se rvačky, vyrazí za ním. Jen Sirius se chvíli zdrží s Johnem.

„Pozval bych tě na Astronomickou věž, ale Holmes by mě zabil." prohodí Sirius s drobným úsměvem.

„No, to asi jo." usoudí John a trochu nejistě se pousměje.

„Fajn, že jste se vy dva dali konečně dohromady. Už jsem myslel, že dopadnete jako Srabus a Lily, ale ten mi vždycky lezl krkem. No nic, musím zachránit Adamse. Zatím, Watsone."

„Měj se." rozloučí se John a chvíli se za Siriusem dívá, než se vydá hledat další členy týmu.

- - o - -

Proč se komnata nejvyšší potřeby proměnila v místnot plnou polštářů, to Sherlock netuší, ale je mu to úplně jedno. Jen dál leží mezi polštáři a objímá Johna.

„Viděl jsem tě s Blackem." zamumle Sherlock tiše.

„Neboj, nikam jsem s ním nešel. Nejsme spolu." pousměje se John.

„Já vím. Jen jsem myslel, že bude naštvaný." zamračí se Sherlock. Lidi přece bývají naštvaní, když příjdou o milence, ne?

„Ono-" John se zarazí. Není si jistý, jak správně formulovat odpověď.

„Možná pro něj jsem důležitý, ale je dost lidí, kteří pro něj mají větší cenu než já. On pro mě taky nebyl nejdůležitější."

Sherlock přikývne na znamení, že rozumněl.

„A co já?" zeptá se zmijozelský po chvíli.

„Ty?" zarazí se John, ale pak s usměje. „Ty jsi rozhodně mnohem důležitější, než Black nebo já nebo kdokoliv na světě." ušklíbne se John a už asi po milionté za tento večer Sherlocka políbí.


End file.
